


Right Hand Red

by backwardsghost



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, Twister but make it Horny, for like a sentence, inspired by the twister halloween t-time, this is incredibly soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27446962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backwardsghost/pseuds/backwardsghost
Summary: Today Soobin is on edge.More specifically, he’s uncomfortable because Kai is calling out random body parts and where he has to stick them on this Twister mat. He’s anxious because there’s an entire film crew surrounding them, telling him things he has to say and where he has to move to “get the shot.” Worst of all, Yeonjun is in a tight black suit andleather harness,and Soobin is more-than-probably sporting at least a half-chub, while simultaneously trying to contort himself to play this game meant for children.Ok, so maybe Soobin is a little worse than on edge.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 107





	Right Hand Red

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ADvCWLCOZWQ) T-Time. I saw Twister and thought, "Hey, why not make this horny."

Today Soobin is on edge.

More specifically, he’s uncomfortable because Kai is calling out random body parts and where he has to stick them on this Twister mat. He’s anxious because there’s an entire film crew surrounding them, telling him things he has to say and where he has to move to “get the shot.” Worst of all, Yeonjun is in a tight black suit and _leather harness,_ and Soobin is more-than-probably sporting at least a half-chub, while simultaneously trying to contort himself to play this game meant for children.

Ok, so maybe Soobin is a little worse than on edge. 

They’ve picked teams, and somehow not only have he and Yeonjun ended up on the same team, but now they’re both crouched on the same Twister mat. Currently, there’s still a safe foot of space separating them, but if Kai keeps telling Yeonjun to cross his feet more times, the chances of them falling on each other, or worse, getting entangled but _not_ falling, keep increasing. 

Soobin’s concerns all come to a head a few minutes into the game, when they somehow end up facing each other, both of their faces only inches apart. The cameras are focused on the other team, where Beomgyu is trying to balance on one hand to move his other hand to a blue circle. Yeonjun gives Soobin a knowing look, then leans forward, so their mouths are practically touching. “You like this, Soobin?” he whispers, almost inaudibly.

Soobin can feel Yeonjun’s warmth breath on his face when he speaks, and he can see the mischievous glimmer in Yeonjun’s eyes that indicate he can tell how affected Soobin is. Soobin knows it’s too risky to kiss with this many people around, even when the cameras aren’t on them, but it doesn’t stop him from _wanting to._ What’s worse than the want, though, is the fact that Yeonjun’s lips are now pressed into a smug grin, like he knows exactly what Soobin is thinking. 

The next turn, Yeonjun has to somehow cross his legs over his already crossed arms. He starts to whine, pleading with Kai to spin again, but Soobin can already tell that they’ve lost this round. Sure enough, when Yeonjun goes to lift his right leg, he falls over, rolling sideways to pull at Soobin’s suit jacket and drag him down with him. Soobin shoots Yeonjun a glance, the, “Watch it hyung, we’re on camera,” one, but it doesn’t stop Yeonjun from trying to tangle his legs between Soobin’s and wrestle him to the floor. Beomgyu and Teahyun yell out in excitement over their win, while Kai just glares a little, clearly pouting that his team lost. Soobin feels his ears turn red, a classic tell that Yeonjun’s antics, while not exactly unwelcome, also aren’t exactly fit for this large of an audience. 

“Alright, cut,” the director yells. “We’ll start with Yeonjun and Soobin playing kai-bai-bo for who has to sit out next round.”

They get up, brushing off their suits to begin the next shot. While the makeup noonas work with the other team, Yeonjun slips a hand into the back pocket of Soobin’s pants, just out of sight of the rest of the crew. He leans forward to whisper in Soobin’s ear, and Soobin can’t help but feel his heart lurch a little at the fact Yeonjun has to stand on his tiptoes to reach. 

“Loser has to suck the winner’s dick. Get ready, I’m about to destroy you.” 

Soobin’s ears turn a darker shade of crimson as Yeonjun’s warm breath bristles against the freshly-shaved hair of his undercut. Before he can respond, face still frozen in a look of surprise, the director calls, “Action,” and Yeonjun quickly removes his hand. 

They play kai-bai-bo, and Yeonjun loses, letting out a defeated yell. Soobin wills his face to stay expressionless as he gives Yeonjun a smug pat on the butt and crouches down to spin the Twister wheel. 

~~~

They get back to their dorms late that evening. As soon as they walk in the door, Yeonjun pulls Soobin into his room. Soobin whines in protest, but Yeonjun shushes him with a soft, “Wait, I have a surprise for you.” Once he closes the door behind him, he reaches into his backpack and pulls out a crumpled-up Twister mat. 

“Yeonjunie-hyung!” Soobin cries out. “Please tell me you didn't steal that.”

Yeonjun sticks out his tongue, then bends down to spread the mat out on the floor. “Oh but, _I did._ ” He walks over to Soobin and reaches up to wrap his arms around his shoulders, leaning in to kiss Soobin softly on the lips. “I just thought it would be fun if we played a little game,” he pouts as he pulls back, wide eyes searching Soobin’s. 

Soobin grasps at Yeonjun’s hips as he bends down to kiss him again, right on his plush, pouting lips, effectively silencing him for once. Yeonjun lets out a soft whine, something deep in his throat, and leans into the kiss. They make out lazily for a minute, Yeonjun eventually moving to nip at the side of Soobin’s neck, while Soobin trails his hands lower to grab at Yeonjun’s ass. 

“Soobinie,” Yeonjun moans, rocking his hips forward. Soobin chuckles, resting his chin onto Yeonjun’s shoulder for better leverage as he swivels his hips to meet Yeonjun’s. They continue like that for another minute, not really kissing anymore, mostly just mouthing over each other’s necks and shoulders as they grind their hips together, before Yeonjun pinches at Soobin’s back. “C’mon, Soobinie, please play Twister with me.” 

Yeonjun pulls away from Soobin and steps back to crouch by the edge of the Twister mat, before staring up at Soobin expectantly. Soobin wishes for one fleeting second that he could resist indulging Yeonjun, but ultimately his will is weak, and the combination of Yeonjun’s bushy, pink hair and the hints of residual zombie makeup are doing things to his head. He admits defeat, walking to the other side of the mat so he can face Yeonjun. 

There’s a glint in Yeonjun’s eye as he says, “Alright, I’ll go first. Right hand yellow.” He’s already on the side of the mat the yellow circles are closest to, so he barely has to lean forward to set his hand down. He keeps his eyes trained on Soobin as he continues, “Soobin, your turn. Left hand green.” 

A half-smirk plays at the corner of Yeonjun’s mouth as Soobin begins to protest. “Yah, that’s not how the game works!” He smacks lightly at Yeonjun’s arm, but Yeonjun doesn’t move from where his hand is still fixed on the mat. “You have to spin the dial!”

Yeonjun raises an eyebrow, just ever so slightly. “Soobin, I said left hand green.”

“Hyung, I can’t reach. I’d have to physically reach over you.”

Yeonjun’s face stays frozen in the same cocky smirk. “Yeah, and?”

Something clicks in Soobin’s brain then. Oh, left hand green. Ok. He reaches forward, briefly debating how he should reach around Yeonjun, and settles for sliding his hand under Yeonjun's shoulder, which positions their faces at an even level, only inches apart.

Yeonjun leans forward like he's going to kiss Soobin, but veers sideways at the last second as he calls out, "Left foot red," an impish grin plastered on his face. He sticks his leg out straight, crouching down to reach further. It's a tight squeeze: his face is basically pressed into Soobin's shoulder, and with only one hand on the mat, he already looks unstable. 

_“This win is going to be easy,”_ Soobin thinks. 

"Soobin," Yeonjun mumbles into the broad expanse of Soobin's chest, "Right foot yellow."

Soobin gives an annoyed grunt as he glances across the mat at the most accessible yellow circle. It's to his right, but requires him to lift his leg over Yeonjun's and straddle his waist. It's not even that he doesn't want to, it's that if Yeonjun really wanted Soobin to get on top of him, he could have just, well, asked. He sighs, then lifts his long leg, positioning it over Yeonjun's waist on the right-most yellow circle.

Yeonjun lets out a small chuckle at Soobin's hesitance. "Yeah, you happy about this?" Soobin counters, leaning his chest into Yeonjun, which makes Yeonjun sway backward precariously. If they're going to play horny Twister, Soobin figures, he might as well win. He places his right hand on Yeonjun's waist, running it down his side until he reaches the edge of Yeonjun’s shirt. He slips his fingers underneath, and Yeonjun lurches as Soobin runs his cold fingers along his bare skin.

"Left hand blue," Yeonjun says, surging forward to tickle at Soobin's ribs before stabilizing himself with both hands on the mat. They're both in awkward positions now, Yeonjun crouching in a sort-of squat, while Soobin is draped over him. Soobin's free hand is still braced against Yeonjun’s hip, where he's started rubbing small circles, partially to distract Yeonjun, and a little bit just because he can. Their chests are completely pressed against each other at this point, and Soobin is still basically straddling Yeonjun. As much as he doesn’t want to admit it, Soobin can feel a familiar, thrumming heat pooling in his groin. 

"Soobin, right hand red."

Soobin glances back at the red circles on his side of the mat. Either he can reach over his leg, which would require him to turn almost completely around, or he could lean backward, which also isn't possible with Yeonjun crouched over him.

"Hyung," he whines, "I can’t."

Yeonjun laughs and bites his lower lip. He glances down at Soobin's hand, where it’s still positioned just above the waistband of his sweatpants, and juts his hips forward slightly, so the band presses against Soobin's hand. It's then that Soobin really looks down and catches a glimpse of the red Calvin Klein logo on his underwear. "Like I said, right hand red."

Something in Soobin snaps then. He leans forward, toppling Yeonjun the few inches to the ground along with him. Soobin positions himself above Yeonjun as he reaches into his pants, past the waistband of his underwear, to tease at the soft, cropped hairs there. 

“I win!” Yeonjun manages to call out, followed by a breathy whine. He stretches his legs straight out in front of him, and Soobin takes the opportunity to lie down on Yeonjun’s side, head propped up on his hand, to give himself a better angle to see Yeonjun.

“Hm, I’m not so sure. Want me to take it out, hyung?”

“Yeah, mm, feels nice.”

Soobin takes a second to help Yeonjun pull off his pants and underwear, throwing them to the side of the dorm floor, before he starts to work Yeonjun’s cock, cool fingertips ghosting around the base before he finally forms a fist and starts jerking him off for real. It’s then that Soobin realizes they’re still lying on the Twister mat. It feels weirdly sticky under his elbow, tacky in a way that implies sweat, or some sort of grime. He can’t imagine it feels great on Yeonjun’s now-bare ass, either, but Yeonjun still starts to moan softly when Soobin puts his hand around his shaft, not bothering to move off of the mat. 

“Soobin, yeah, just like that,” Yeonjun whines, rocking his hips up into Soobin’s hand.

Soobin takes his free hand and threads his fingers through Yeonjun’s pink hair, pulling ever so slightly in the way he knows Yeonjun likes. “Oh, you win? Hyung, do you want another chance to say who actually won the Twister game?”

Yeonjun simply sighs, bucking his hips in time with Soobin’s strokes along his shaft.

Soobin pulls a little harder on Yeonjun’s hair. He can tell if affects Yeonjun instantly, by the high-pitched whimper he lets out. Yeonjun closes his eyes, his body shaking as he continues to let out little shrill moans. “Hm, what was that, hyung? I couldn’t hear you. Who won Twister?” Soobin’s hand motions are frantic now, mostly focused on the slide of Yeonjun’s foreskin up and down the head. When Yeonjun still doesn’t answer, Soobin stops moving his hand completely. 

Yeonjun’s eyes fly open, and Soobin simply stares back at him as he whimpers out, “Please, Soobinie, you won, please.” That’s more than enough of a concession for Soobin, and he resumes stroking Yeonjun’s dick. It only takes a few more quick strokes, and Yeonjun is coming with a loud whine, spilling onto Soobin’s hand and the bright dots of the Twister mat. 

Once Yeonjun has stopped cumming, wincing slightly at the oversensitivity, Soobin removes his hand and pulls Yeonjun into a messy, sideways hug. “You did so well, hyung,” he says, as he places a kiss to Yeonjun’s hairline, right by where he had just been tugging. He tangles one of his legs between Yeonjun’s thighs to pull them closer together as he softly pushes the hair out of Yeonjun’s face, peppering kisses over his cheeks and lips. 

After a minute, Yeonjun reaches a hand over Soobin’s back, swiping at the cum dribbled on the mat. “Haha, Yeonjun semen blue,” he laughs as he wipes his hand on the side of Soobin’s pants.

“Gross, hyung,” Soobin giggles back into the spot where his lips are pressed to the side of Yeonjun’s face. 

“At least you’re not still in the suit, ‘Black Sorbet.’ Kind of a bummer, though,” he says, eyes scanning down Soobin’s still-clothed body. 

“Ok, ok, cuddle time is over,” Soobin whines, pretending to push Yeonjun off him. Yeonjun responds by simply pulling Soobin closer and pressing their mouths together.

They make out for a few more minutes, before Soobin realizes Yeonjun’s cum is dry and crusted on his hand and the plastic of the mat is starting to feel especially sticky. “Yeonjunie-hyung, let’s get washed up.” Soobin stands up, then sticks his (clean) hand out to help Yeonjun up, too. He heads to the dorm bathroom to grab a rag, grateful that he doesn’t run into any of the maknae along the way. That saves him from needing to make up some explanation for why he and Yeonjun have been in Yeonjun’s room for so long and why he’s awkwardly avoiding touching anything with his right hand. When he comes back with a wet washcloth, Yeonjun is already trying to dab at the mat with a tissue, sighing dramatically when, unsurprisingly, it is not washing off his dried cum. “I got you,” Soobin says, bending down to wipe off Yeonjun first, then the mat. 

It’s once the pair have moved to cuddle on the bed, after folding up the Twister mat to sneakily return the next day, that Soobin has a realization. “Wait, I won kai-bai-bo earlier.” Yeonjun’s eyes go wide as Soobin continues, “If I remember correctly, that means Agent Crocodile owes Black Sorbet a little favor.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! 
> 
> Come say hi on [Twt](https://twitter.com/knotoday) :)


End file.
